DBZ: Android 21
by Goku91898
Summary: Android 21, younger brother of Androids 17 & 18, was just activated along with his siblings. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Activation**

I am designated as Android 21, I have two older siblings, Androids 17 & 18, they were built from a teenage boy and girl, I was built from an 8 year old boy, I had long brown hair like my brother and I wore a leather jacket and loose jeans, I was about half as strong as my siblings, we have just been activated by Dr Gero for unknown reasons, I wanna know why "Dr Gero, why were we activated?" I asked "Son Goku's friends are currently knocking at our door and I want you three to take care of them" Dr Gero instructed, 17 kicked Dr Gero's head off which rolled to the knocked down door where Son Goku's friends were standing. "Brother was that really necessary?" I asked "No, but it was fun" 17 replied "Fair enough" I shrugged, I was given no information on Son Goku's friends except their names and some of their moves which we integrated into my system, I walked around Gero's lab and noticed a big bag of zenie so I took it and put it in my pocket, I then noticed a big Android in a chamber like the ones we were in "Hey sis look, another Android" I said "Really, let's activate him shall we" 18 said "If they set that Android free it'll be the end of all of us! NOOO!" the lavender hair guy screamed, his hair turned gold and he shot a blast at us and I got scared but my sister protected me. "Thanks sis" I thanked "No problem little bro, now let's activate the big guy" 18 said, she pressed the button to turn him on and kicked off the lid which read as Android 16, 16 stood up and we flew off to a road to find a car since brother wanted one, then Vegeta landed with golden hair, he fought my sister and she was winning, then the others landed and there was a pause in the battle, my brother warned them not to interfere and when my sister was about to beat Vegeta the lavender hair guy jumped in along with Piccolo and Tien, me and 16 stayed on the side line as 17 & 18 fought, they won and we flew off to find a car. We finally found a car, it was a pink van, 17 drove, me and 16 were in the back, and 18 was in the passenger seat, we then stopped cause my sister wanted to get some new clothes, I went in with her cause I wanted to buy something too "Hey sis, how do I look?" I asked, I was wearing the same stuff as before but I also bought a cowboy hat and shades "Hm, you look cute little brother" 18 said, I went to the register and grabbed a handful of zenie from the bag I found and left it on the counter to cover for me and 18 "Hold on guys there's something else I'm gonna buy" I said, I ran into an electronics store and bought a portable gaming system and a phone which cost me an arm and a leg "Alright, let's go find Goku" I said hopping into the back.

It took us a while but we finally found Goku's house which was sadly empty so we headed to Roshi's where Piccolo was waiting, he wanted to fight my brother, I sat down of Roshi's Island cause I was tired of watching a fight for one day "Why are you still here Android!" Yamcha asked angrily "I'm tired, plus it'd be boring to watch a one on one match again like before" I replied "Do me a favor and wake me if something happens if you wouldn't mind" I requested, I fell asleep for about half an hour when I was awoken by Krillin "Android if you want to save your friends you best get moving now, Cell is on his way to get 17 & 18" Krillin informed me.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Android Power Levels  
**Android 17: 2,500,000,000/ Android 18: 2,500,000,000/ Android 16: 5,000,000,000/ Android 21: 1,250,000,000/  
Android 21 (Power Boosted): 2,500,000,000/ Cell 1st form: 5,000,000,000/ Cell 2nd form: 7,500,000,000/  
Cell Perfect form: 10,000,000,000/ Cell Super Perfect: 30,000,000,000


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cell Games  
**

"What?! Cell?! Thanks for the warning!" I said and flew off to find 17 & 18, by the time I got there Cell had already absorbed 17 and was about to absorb 18 when Tien fired his Tri-Beam at Cell, I flew up to Tien "Need some help?" I asked get my hands like his "Tri-Beam HA!" I shouted "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" me & Tien repeated in sync, my sister and 16 fled while we were still at it, I stopped for a moment and boosted my power to be equal with my sister's power and then continued. After about a minute or two Tien began to fall and I caught him to set him down on the ground safely "You rest Tien, I've got Cell" I spoke, I then turned around and began charging Goku's signature move "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" I was about to fire when Goku appeared out of nowhere "Are you one of the Androids?" Goku asked "Yeah, I was helping Tien stop Cell from absorbing 18" I answered "Thanks, put your hand on my shoulder for a sec" Goku said, I did so and we then disappeared and reappeared next to Piccolo and grabbed him after grabbing Tien. We then teleported to the lookout "Dad you're back and-" Gohan said but stopped once he saw me, he knew I was an Android, he got in a fighting stance and was prepared to attack me "Dad move, he's an Android, he's gonna try to kill you" Gohan warned "Relax son, he helped Tien fight Cell from what I could tell" Goku defended setting down Piccolo and Tien down "It's true" Tien said after eating a Senzu bean "Wait...oh no!" I freaked out. "What's wrong?" Goku asked "I left my big sister and Android 16 out there! Cell's gonna find them!" I continued freaking out "Relax, er...what was your name again?" Goku asked "I'm Android 21 but you can call me 21, no need for the Android part" I answered "Alright 21, just relax, Vegeta and Trunks should be done soon with their training, they'll deal with Cell" Goku reassured me "Okay" I sighed, Mr Popo then came running in "Trunks and Vegeta have just come out of the time chamber!" Mr Popo reported.

We all went running to the HTC's door and watched it open "Hey guys" Trunks greeted walking out, he noticed me and I ran behind Goku "Goku watch out there's an Android behind you!" Trunks shouted running at me, I ran cause I wanted to live, Trunks pulled out his sword and swung at me, it cut off my left arm which caused me to collapse onto my knees while holding where my arm used to be, he was about to cut off my head when Goku caught the sword. "Goku what are you doing?! He's an Android!" Trunks shouted "Trunks what did you do?!" Bulma yelled once she saw me "Mom he's an Android!" Trunks yelled "I save Tien's life and this is the thanks I get" I groaned "Are you okay?" Bulma asked walking over to me, I shook my head no "Come with me, I can make you a new arm, maybe I can improve your strength as well" Bulma told me, I got up and walked to her jet "Oh, I also brought some armor for you guys" Bulma said throwing down a capsule. A box of armor for each of them appeared and Bulma walked over to her jet to take me to Capsule Corp. "I'm going to take the Android here-" Bulma spoke but I interrupted "Just call me 21" "Alright, I'm taking 21 here to Capsule Corp. to fix his arm" Bulma informed them, she then started her jet and blasted off to Capsule Corp. and we arrived in a few minutes. "Thanks Bulma, but I doubt I'll be much help against Cell at any point" I thanked "Don't worry, with the upgrades I'm giving you, you'll be super strong" Bulma reassured me, it took days to fix my arm and add the upgrades "Hey you know what would be a good idea Bulma" I said "What?" she asked working on my upgrades "You could add a camera to me so then you could see all the action from my point of view" I suggested "Good idea, 21" Bulma said.

Adding the camera took only an hour or two, she finally put on my new arm and I went back to the lookout immediately after "Hey Goku" I greeted, they had gotten out of the HTC a while ago from what I could tell "Hey 21, your back to 100%, that's great!" Goku said, I saw the food and began drooling, only parts of me were robotic but the rest were all Human, which included my stomach, I walked over and sat down "May I have some Mr Popo?" I asked "Sure" Mr Popo nodded. "But you're an Android, Androids don't need to eat" Gohan said "I'm only like 25% Android, the rest of me is Human, including my stomach" I explained "Here you are" Mr Popo said placing my food in front of me "Thanks Mr Popo" I said before chowing down "So does anyone know the situation on my sister and 16" I asked, Goku immediately stopped eating which made me nervous "16 is fine, he's at Bulma's, but 18 has been absorbed" Goku gave me the bad news. I dropped my food and fainted "Hey! 21! Wake up!" Gohan shouted in my ear "Ah!" I screamed sitting up "Where's Cell!" I asked angrily "Relax 21, Cell's holding a tournament tomorrow" Goku informed me "Good, cause then I can kill him and save 18" I said, I thought of how I was going to get stronger without upgrades since the ones I have took days to add "Goku, can you loan me some of your energy, it'll help me get stronger for the fight with Cell, after you do I'll go into the HTC and train" I requested "Sure" Goku agreed and shared his energy with me.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels**  
Android 17: 2,500,000,000/ Android 18: 2,500,000,000/ Android 16: 5,000,000,000/ Android 21 (Cell Games): 7,500,000,000/ Android 21 (Power Boosted:Cell Games): 15,000,000,000/ Super Android 21: 30,000,000/Cell 1st form: 5,000,000,000/  
Cell 2nd form: 7,500,000,000/ Cell Perfect form (Suppressed): 10,000,000,000/ Cell Perfect form (Not Suppressed): 20,000,000,000/  
Cell Super Perfect: 60,000,000,000


End file.
